


Those Damn October Nights

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, davekat - Freeform, explicitly given consent, im back on my bullshit, mild insomnia, soft romantic sex, stupid tired idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: In which early fall temperatures cause sleep troubles and Karkat has a solution.





	Those Damn October Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as part of a half hearted attempt at kinktober that i (obviously) didnt follow through with  
> its just some short smut that i managed to write before running out of steam for the rest of the prompts  
> please enjoy

Dave leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's head. He knew he should probably be asleep as well, but he just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. It was the time of year when the temperature was just cold enough to warrant flannel sheets, but just warm enough that the sheets with the comforter was too hot. Sometimes he hated fall, which was to say most of the time.

He could appreciate the aesthetic of it all and Halloween was one of the best holidays in his opinion, but the rest of it was just awful. The winds got too harsh and the air was too cold to go outside to do pretty much anything. Even the sky seemed to be pretty damn upset with the whole thing if the rain was anything to go by.

He much preferred the warmth that came with late spring and early summer. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold either. He wished the whole year was like that. But also, he didn't. He understood the importance of seasons, he just hated existing through most of them.

Dave turned over again so he was away from his boyfriend, still struggling to get comfortable. No wait, that felt way worse. He turned back over so he was facing towards Karkat. Karkat was staring at him.

Fuck.

“Fuck, sorry babe.” Dave whispered, giving Karkat another gentle kiss.

Karkat nuzzled into his chest. “It's fine.” Karkat mumbled, his voice slow and heavy with sleepiness. “I love you a lot.”

Dave felt his heart swell. “I love you too.” He murmured into his boyfriend's messy hair.

He could feel his face heating up. Even after three and a half years he still got flustered when Karkat said that to him.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” Karkat commented, his voice soft as goose down. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yep, yeah, I'm fine.” Dave stuttered, mentally facepalming at his own verbal fumbling. “I just uh, love you a lot and like I know we’ve been together for forever, but it still just blows my mind that you love me I guess?”

“Of course I love you, idiot. I wouldn't’ve started dating you if I didn't.” Karkat mumbled, giving Dave the lightest shove possible.

“Haha, yeah.” Dave chuckled, still feeling rather flustered. He loved his boyfriend so much.

Karkat pressed a soft kiss against Dave's collarbone and he felt himself shiver. He probably wasn't even doing that on purpose, he was just sleepy and being sweet. Dave shut his eyes and tried to relax.

He felt himself almost drifting off to sleep before he realized he was falling asleep and he woke back up. Why couldn't brains come with an off switch? He would kill to be as asleep as Karkat was.

Karkat seemed to notice how Dave had woken back up. He didn't seem annoyed, he just seemed tired.

“What's wrong, Dave?” Karkat asked, a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

“I don't know.” Dave answered honestly. “I just can't get comfortable or the right kind of tired enough to sleep.”

“Do you want help?” Karkat asked, a suggestive undertone in his voice. At least that's what Dave thought it was. He hoped he wasn't reading it wrong.

“What did you have in mind?” Dave asked right back, coy. Asking was a safe bet in case he was reading Karkat wrong, right?

“I think you know what, Dave.” Karkat answered, giving Dave's collarbone a playful nip. Oh okay, cool, he wasn't reading the situation wrong because of his stupid overactive libido.

Dave tilted Karkat's chin up and pulled him into a kiss like they were in a cheesy romcom. Karkat rolled on top of him, gently cupping his face as he pulled out of the kiss. Dave whined at his husband for stopping. Damn it, he thought they were getting somewhere.

“You’re really handsome, you know that?” Karkat murmured. Dave felt himself blush even harder than he already was. He couldn't handle this kind of sweet shit, not right now.

“Fuck uh, thanks.” Dave replied. He was pretty sure he was blushing so hard he was purple.

Karkat leaned down and started kissing him again. Okay, now that was something he was used to. Dave felt himself calm down, but start to get worked up in a whole different way.

Karkat started kissing down Dave's neck and ran his hands down his sides. Dave let out a breathy sigh in response, wanting more. He tried to buck up against his boyfriend, desperate to get some friction going, but Karkat was quick to move one of his hands to hold his hips down.

“You're so cute when you're desperate.” Karkat murmured into Dave's ear, giving his earlobe a gentle nip before returning his attention to his neck and collarbones.

Dave realized he was being an attention whore so he slipped one of his hands into Karkat's boxers and grabbed a handful of his sweet ass. Karkat made a sound Dave had come to realize was the sound he made when he started to get wound up. Fuck, he was so hot.

“You're really hot, babe.” Dave managed to stutter out, his hand still massaging his boyfriend's soft ass.

Karkat sat up on his lap and shushed him. Dave would've responded if it weren't for the fact that Karkat was sitting on his dick just right. He bucked up against his boyfriend’s ass, grateful to finally get some friction.

“Dave.” Karkat said, shifting so he wasn't on Dave's dick anymore.

“What?” Dave asked, mildly annoyed with Karkat stopping.

“I love you a lot.” Karkat answered. Dave felt his heart skip a beat. Fuck, goddamnit. Karkat was going to kill him if he kept this up. “You don't have to do anything for me right now, I just want to focus on you.”

Dave felt himself blush again. “Fuck um, okay? I feel kinda bad though, like uh… I'm hogging all the attention, I wanna make you feel good too because I love you and I like making you happy. I'm like the weird rich dude who gets off on helping less fortunate people, y'know that kind of guy. Just taking people out to lunch and then jerking off in the bathroom when he makes the person smile.”

“You're fucking ridiculous.” Karkat responded. “I love you too. Seriously though, don't worry about getting me off, I don't want to get off right now. I want to make you feel good.”

“If you’re sure.” Dave replied, unsure. “Are you sure it's okay if I don't get you off? And are you sure you’re okay with this? I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force this on you. And-”

“Dave, listen to me you great, beautiful idiot.” Karkat interrupted him. “I started this, of course I'm okay with it. I'd let you know if I didn't want to, I promise. I want to do this for you. I want you.”

“Okay.” Dave nodded, feeling a bit more reassured. “Do you wanna keep going? You do-"

Dave couldn't finish his sentence because Karkat pulled him back into an enthusiastic kiss. Karkat moved his hand back down so he could rub at Dave's hips.

Karkat removed his hand from Dave's hip, barely giving him time to whine before he slipped his hand down into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. Dave moaned loudly, continuing to roll his hips up into his boyfriend's hand.

Karkat kissed away from Dave's mouth and buried his face against his neck. Dave could hear him mumbling sweet compliments and praises under his breath. Christ, how did he end up with such a loving boyfriend? He was so lucky.

Dave fucked Karkat's hand hard, clinging to his back like his life depended on it. He could feel his edge approaching dangerously fast.

“Fuck, Karkat…” Dave moaned, breathless. “I'm so fucking close, babe. I…”

“You can cum, it's okay.” Karkat murmured. “I love you so much. You're doing so good.”

“Fuck Karkat I-!” Dave came hard into his boyfriend's hand, digging his nails into his back hard enough that if Karkat were human he would've drawn blood.

“You did so good, Dave.” Karkat whispered, withdrawing his hand from his boyfriend’s boxers.

Karkat rolled off him and lay down next to him, cuddling up against his chest. Dave basked in the afterglow, letting the post-coital exhaustion sweep over him and carry him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im working on feathered im just kind of a slow writer and life fucking sucks


End file.
